The White Satan
by author.nata
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki salah satu dari 72 Pillar pergi dari Dunia Bawah karena ingin mencari ketenangan, tapi apa jadinya kalau Naruto Uzumaki terlibat dengan yang namanya cinta dan pertempuran baru yang akan di hadapinya. Chapter 2 Up!
1. Chapter 1: First Appear!

**Title : The White Satan**

**Rated : M**

**Pairing : Naruto x Rias x Akeno**

**Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, Romance (Maybe), and Supernatural**

**Disclaimed : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto and High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Summary : Naruto Uzumaki salah satu dari 72 Pillar pergi dari Dunia Bawah karena ingin mencari ketenangan, tapi apa jadinya kalau Naruto Uzumaki terlibat dengan yang namanya cinta dan pertempuran baru yang akan di hadapinya.**

**Warning : Abal, Gaje, OOC, Typo (Maybe), Lemon, Lime, Rape, and Etc**

A/N : Cerita ini murni Fiction, bila ada salah-salah mohon di maafkan, karena memang ini hasil imajinasi saya sendiri. Dan Maaf kalau ceritanya jelek, karena ini Fiction Crossover pertama saya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: First Appear!**

400 Tahun yang lalu sebuah perang yang di sebut juga dengan _'Great War'_, sebuah perang yang melibatkan pihak Iblis, Malaikat Jatuh dan Malaikat.

Sebuah perang yang memakan banyak korban dari ketiga pihak, Iblis kehilangan banyak pasukannya terlebih lagi banyak dari 72 Pillar yang gugur, dari pihak Malaikat Jatuh sendiri banyak yang gugur mungkin jika di hitung 3/4 pasukan mereka gugur, sedangkan yang lebih mengejutkan datang dari pihak Malaikat, mereka kehilangan banyak pasukan mereka dan terlebih lagi Tuhan yang memimpin para Malaikat terbunuh.

Lucu memang, Tuhan yang menciptakan alam semesta dan isinya terbunuh dalam perang, sudah lupakan itu. Semenjak itu semua pihak berusaha menahan diri, agar tidak terjadi _'Great War 2'_, justru itu menyebabkan pemberontakan besar-besar di Dunia Bawah yang merupakan wilayah Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh, setidaknya ada dua kubu yang sedang berseteru mereka adalah _'Anti-Satan Faction'_ dan _'Old Satan Fraction'_.

Perang di Dunia Bawah benar-benar membuat banyak iblis-iblis tangguh terbunuh, akhirnya para Anti-Satan Faction memenangkan perang tersebut, tercatat ada lima pahlawan dalam perang tersebut. Naruto Uzumaki, Sirzechs Gremory, Serafall Sitri, Ajuka Astaroth, dan Falbium Glasya-Labolas. Mereka semua adalah para Iblis muda, setelah perang para dewan menunjuk empat dari lima pahlawan tersebut untuk menduduki jabatan _'Four Great Satans'_.

Awalnya banyak perdebatan yang terjadi, akhirnya Naruto Uzumaki pun mundur dari pemilihan tersebut dan menghilang entah kemana, Sirzechs Gremory begitu terpukul karena sang sahabat baiknya menghilang dan tidak mau di ketahui keberadaannya.

Akhirnya di angkatlah Sirzechs Gremory menjadi Sirzechs Lucifer, Ajuka Astaroth menjadi Ajuka Beelzebub, Falbium Glasya-Labolas menjadi Falbium Asmodeus, sedangkan untuk posisi Leviathan sendiri di ambil dari sebuah pertarungan yang akhirnya di menangkan oleh Serafall Sitri dan menjadi Serafall Leviathan.

Ajuka Beelzebub pun menciptakan _'Evil Pieces System'_ yang memungkinkan terlahirnya Iblis-Iblis baru yang kuat. Sirzechs sendiri sebenarnya enggan menjabat sebagai Lucifer karena dalam lubuk hatinya tidak pantas menjabat jabatan tersebut. Memang dirinya memiliki kekuatan **Power of Destruction** tapi Naruto lah yang harusnya menempati posisi tersebut karena Naruto memiliki kekuatan yang sangat unik yaitu **Light of Destruction**. Sungguh lucu memang seorang Iblis di beri kekuatan Light of Destruction, Naruto Uzumaki sendiri adalah Iblis murni yatim piatu, orang tuanya Minato Uzumaki dan Kushina Uzumaki terbunuh dalam Great War.

Seratus tahun berlalu di sebuah sungai terlihat dua orang yang bisa di bilang berbeda ras, yang pertama terlihat seperti pemuda pada umumnya, di berkahi wajah tampan dan karismatik, pemuda berambut kuning jabrik dengan poni menutupi mata kanannya serta mengenakan pakaian [A/N : Pakaian Ishida Uryu yang berwarna putih] yang merupakan tokoh utama kita dalam fiction ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto Uzumaki, dan yang duduk di sebelahnya adalah pria paruh baya dengan rambut berwarna hitam dengan bagian depan berwarna emas, dia adalah Azazel yang merupakan Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh.

Apa yang sedang di lakukan dua orang yang berbeda ras itu, bisa di bilang mereka adalah ras yang berseturu tapi kini kita lihat mereka berdua begitu akrab dalam suatu hal, apa lagi kalau bukan Memancing.

"Apa kau masih melakukan penelitian terhadap _'Sacred Gear'_?" tanya Naruto sambil mengangkat pancingannya karena merasa umpannya telah di makan oleh ikan.

"Ya, aku masih melakukan penelitian." jawab Azazel yang sedang menunggu umpannya di makan ikan, "Sialan, kenapa kalau ada kau ikan-ikan lebih suka dengan umpan mu?" tanyanya kesal karena setiap memancing ada Naruto umpannya tidak pernah di makan oleh ikan-ikan.

"Para ikan juga tahu Azazel, siapa di sini yang mesum dan siapa yang tidak, jelaslah ikan-ikan memilih orang yang tidak mesum." kata Naruto santai sambil lempar kembali pancingannya.

"Kau salah Naruto, aku ini bukan mesum, tapi SUPER MESUM!" kata Azazel dengan nada terkekeh.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya sweatdrop, karena sahabatnya yang dari fraksi Malaikat Jatuh dengan bangga menyatakan dirinya adalah Super Mesum. Mungkin karena itulah Tuhan menendangnya dari Surga, beruntung Surga tidak di huni oleh orang-orang mesum macam Azazel.

Naruto mengenal Azazel saat Naruto menantang Azazel duel satu lawan satu dan berakhir dengan keduanya pingsan. Duel berlangsung sengit, bisa di bilang tujuh hari tujuh malam Naruto dan Azazel bertarung, sejak itulah Naruto dan Azazel menjadi teman baik, terlebih lagi Naruto pemuda yang sedikit rada gila, bagaimana tidak? Selain menantang Azazel, Naruto menantang salah satu Seraph yaitu Michael, dan berakhir dengan sama-sama pingsan, dan masih banyak lagi pertarungan yang di lakukan Naruto selama 100 tahun dirinya pergi dari Dunia Bawah. Naruto juga tidak memandang seseorang itu siapa dan dari mana asalnya, asalkan bisa berteman kenapa tidak. Dan sifat itulah Naruto bisa berteman baik dengan Azazel dan Michael yang berbeda ras darinya.

"Naruto, aku sudah mendaftarkan mu di Kuoh Academy. Dan besok kau mulai bersekolah di sana." kata Azazel santai sambil mengangkat pancingannya.

Naruto hanya mendesah pasrah, bagaimana tidak? Saat di New York dulu dengan seenak jidatnya Azazel mendaftarkan Naruto ke Colombia University. Andai Azazel bukan teman baiknya pasti Naruto sudah menjadikannya target _**[Holy Arrow]**_ miliknya.

"Jadi aku harus sekolah lagi selama tiga tahun di Kuoh Academy? Kau ini selalu saja membuatku repot Azazel." kata Naruto yang masih setia menunggu umpannya di makan ikan.

"Kekeke, tenang saja kali ini hanya satu tahun kau di Kuoh Academy, lagi pula ada Gremory dan Sitri di sekolah tersebut. Jadi bisa di bilang ini adalah reuni antar Iblis." kekeh Azazel yang kembali melempar pancingannya.

Mendengar kata Gremory, Naruto menaikan alisnya sedikit kemudian teringat dengan sahabat baiknya yaitu Sirzechs Gremory yang sekarang menjadi Sirzechs Lucifer dan juga Serafall Sitri yang kini menjadi Serafall Leviathan. "Maksud mu Baka-Sirzechs dan Serafall sekolah di sana?" tanya Naruto sedikit tidak percaya bahwa Dua Great Satans sekolah.

"Tentu saja tidak Baka-Akuma." kata Azazel singkat sambil menunggu umpannya di makan oleh ikan-ikan cantik, dan lebih gila berharap bahwa yang memakan umpannya adalah putri duyung. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, putri duyung hanya ada dalam cerita-cerita kuno. Tapi bisa saja bukan ada putri duyung, Tuhan saja bisa mati, masa putri duyung tidak ada. Itulah isi pikiran Azazel yang rada sinting dan mesum.

"Lalu siapa yang sekolah di sana Baka-Datenshi?" tanya Naruto penasaran siapa yang sekolah di Kuoh Academy.

"Rias Gremory dan Sona Sitri, mereka berdua adalah adik dari Lucifer dan Leviathan." jawab Azazel.

"Lalu apa tujuan mu mendaftarkan ku di sekolah itu, jangan bilang kau mau cari wanita muda, dan memanfaatkan wajahku hanya untuk nafsu bangsatmu itu." kata Naruto sedikit kesal, pasalnya sewaktu di New York dulu Azazel memasukan dirinya di Colombia University hanya untuk mendapat mangsa baru, apalagi kalau bukan para wanita muda.

"Hohoho, itu salah satunya sobat. Hanya saja para Malaikat Jatuh sekarang sedikit sulit di atur, jadi aku minta tolong padamu jaga Kuoh Academy, karena bagaimana pun Gremory dan Sitri adalah sahabat lamamu. Tidak selamanya Lucifer dan Leviathan turun langsung untuk membantu mereka, itulah tujuanku sobat." kata Azazel mengangkat pancingannya dan mendapati umpannya sudah habis di makan ikan.

"Baiklah, tapi apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku bunuh para Malaikat Jatuh itu?" tanya Naruto sekaligus meminta izin untuk membunuh para Malaikat Jatuh yang di anggap susah di atur, kenapa harus minta izin? Karena bagaimana pun Azazel adalah teman baiknya, dan juga sekarang sedang dalam keadaan yang sedikit tenang dan tidak tegang seperti pertama kali sehabis _'Great War'_.

"Aku tidak peduli pada mereka yang melanggar aturan yang telah aku buat." jawab Azazel yang kembali melempar pancingannya yang sudah di beri umpan. "Dan juga kau pasti akan suka di sana, ada sesuatu yang menarik di sana."

"Baguslah kalau begitu, kalau begini kan jadi tenang. Aku bisa bunuh Malaikat Jatuh yang melanggar aturan dengan leluasa." kata Naruto sedikit menyeringai, karena sudah lama tidak membunuh Malaikat Jatuh.

"Kau tahu sobat, seringaimu seperti Iblis saja." kata Azazel singkat.

"Aku memang Iblis Baka-Datenshi!" kata Naruto sweatdrop dengan ucapan Azazel.

Mereka berdua pun melanjutkan acara memancing mereka, beruntung hari ini Michael sang Malaikat tidak ikut bergabung bersama mereka. Apa jadinya bila Michael ikut, yang ada mereka berdua akan di ceramahi tentang Bible, yang menurut Azazel sudah bosan membaca isinya saat masih menjadi Malaikat dan menurut Naruto isinya terlalu membosankan.

**- The White Satan -**

Sudah satu minggu lamanya Naruto berada di Kuoh Academy, selama itu pula teriakan memuja menggema di telinga Naruto karena para wanita berteriak 'Naruto-kun tampan' atau 'Naruto-kun jadilah kekasihku'. Dan tentu saja hanya di balas oleh senyuman.

Tapi jujur ada dua wanita yang menarik hati Naruto, wanita itu adalah Rias Gremory adik dari Sirzechs Gremory dan Akeno Himejima. Dan Naruto berani bersumpah demi para leluhur Iblis, kini dirinya mengutuk Azazel yang mendaftarkan dirinya ke sekolah Kuoh Academy yang dimana lebih banyak wanita ketimbang pria.

Naruto sudah menekan jauh kekuatan Iblisnya hingga batas yang bisa menyamarkan dirinya menjadi manusia biasa, mungkin hanya setingkat Ultimate-Class Devil saja yang bisa merasakan kehadiran hawa Iblisnya.

Dan kini dirinya berada di hadapan seorang remaja yang di ketahui bernama Issei Hyoudou sedang tergeletak tidak berdaya dengan luka di dadanya akibat serangan _**[Light Spear]**_ dari seorang Malaikat Jatuh yang berwujud wanita cantik yang sekarang sudah pergi entah kemana.

"Maaf nampaknya aku terlambat anak muda." kata Naruto menyesali karena dirinya tidak datang tepat waktu saat Malaikat Jatuh tersebut menyerang Issei.

Jujur Naruto memang tidak terlalu suka dengan kejadian ini, hanya karena _'Sacred Gear'_, Malaikat Jatuh sampai tega membunuh manusia yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kekuatan yang di milikinya.

"Keluarlah jangan bersembunyi terus." kata Naruto yang merasakan kehadiran hawa dari salah satu Iblis yang dia temui di Kuoh Academy atau lebih tepatnya hawa Iblis Rias Gremory.

Lalu keluarlah Rias Gremory dari tempat persembunyiannya dan mendekati Naruto dan Issei yang tergeletak tidak berdaya di taman. Naruto yang melihat Rias hanya tersenyum lembut kepada gadis cantik berambut crimson itu.

"Rias bisa kau tolong dia?" tanya Naruto kepada gadis berambut crimson tersebut.

"Ya, aku bisa menolongnya, tapi siapa kau Naruto-kun, apa kau Malaikat, Iblis atau Malaikat Jatuh, karena aku tidak bisa merasakan hawa apapun dari mu, yang ku rasakan hanya hawa manusia, tapi aku yakin kau bukan manusia." kata Rias kemudian berjongkok di depan tubuh Issei dan mulai melalukan Ritual pembangkitan dengan menggunakan _'Evil Piece'_.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Rias hanya tersenyum kemudian berkata, "Baiklah, tapi tidak sekarang, mungkin besok kita bisa bertemu di tempatmu."

"Ya, besok datanglah ke _'Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib'_, aku juga akan mengundang Issei kesana dan memberitahu kejadian ini padanya." kata Rias yang sudah berhasil membangkitkan Issei dengan _'Evil Piece'_ miliknya.

Naruto pun tersenyum kemudian mengangkat tubuh Issei di pundaknya dan akan mengantarkannya pulang, karena rumah Issei bisa di bilang dekat dengan Apartemen miliknya. "Baiklah aku akan datang kesana, dan rambutmu benar-benar indah Rias." kata Naruto yang kini menghilang meninggalkan berkas cahaya berwarna putih.

Rias yang di puji Naruto hanya mengeluarkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya, 'Kau juga tampan dengan rambut kuning mu Naruto-kun.' batin Rias.

Naruto sudah meletakan Issei di kamarnya dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena sudah hampir tertular sifat mesum Azazel yang hebat dalam merayu wanita. Dan pelajaran pertama yang di ajarkan Azazel adalah memuji sesuatu yang indah dalam diri seorang wanita. Dan bagi Naruto rambut crimson Rias benar-benar indah mengingatkan dirinya akan Ibunya.

Kini Naruto dan Issei sudah berada di dalam ruangan _'Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib' _yang di ketuai oleh Rias dan juga selaku majikan dari Issei, Koneko, Kiba dan juga Akeno. Awalnya Issei begitu sedih tapi setelah mendengar penjelasan yang lebih detail Issei malah berteriak dengan lantang bahwa dirinya akan menjadi _'Harem King'_, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya karena akan bertemu Azazel kedua dalam hidupnya.

"Nah Naruto-kun aku ingin tahu siapa kamu sebenarnya?" tanya Rias penuh selidik karena Naruto belum juga memberitahu dirinya siapa sebenarnya Naruto itu.

"Aku sama seperti kalian, aku juga Iblis." kata Naruto dengan santai sambil meminum teh yang di sediakan Akeno.

"Benarkah kamu Iblis Naruto-kun?" tanya Akeno tidak percaya bahwa dirinya tidak merasakan hawa Iblis sama sekali dari Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kemudian memperlihatkan dua pasang sayap berbentuk sama seperti Iblis pada umumnya hanya saja lebih besar dan bisa di pastikan Naruto selevel dengan para Great Satans atau lebih dan juga berjumlah dua pasang yang berwarna putih seperti partikel-partikel cahaya. Tidak seperti sayap para Iblis pada umumnya yang hanya terdapat sepasang sayap berwarna hitam.

Semua yang berada dalam ruangan klub benar-benar terpukau dengan sayap milik Naruto yang bisa di pastikan level mereka berbeda dari Naruto, dan mereka masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihat. Benarkah Naruto Iblis? Tapi kenapa sayapnya berwarna putih? Itulah yang isi pikiran dari semua orang yang ada di ruang klub.

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas kemudian berkata, "Demi para leluhur Iblis, aku benci dengan tatapan kalian yang tidak percaya kalau aku adalah Iblis, tapi aku tidak ambil pusing tentang itu."

Rias yang menyadari arti dari ucapan Naruto buru-buru meminta maaf, karena bisa berbahaya apabila Naruto menjadi musuh mereka, karena Naruto bisa di pastikan levelnya berbeda dari semua yang berada di dalam ruang klub, dan belum tentu kakaknya Sirzechs Lucifer bisa mengalahkan Naruto dengan mudah.

"Maaf kalau tatapan kami menyinggungmu Naruto-kun." kata Rias berusaha meminta maaf dan kembali melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Kalau boleh tahu kamu Iblis Murni atau Iblis Renkarnasi?"

"Entahlah yang jelas sejak lahir aku ada Iblis, dan aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu Rias-chan." jawab Naruto dengan senyuman yang mampu membuat kedua pipi Rias bersemu merah.

'Fufufu nampaknya Buchou menyukai Naruto-kun, aku juga tidak akan kalah dengan Buchou.' batin Akeno yang melihat Rias bersemu merah.

'Sialan Naruto-senpai benar-benar tampan, terkutuklah orang-orang tampan di dunia.' batin Issei yang melihat betapa tampannya sang senpai nya di tambah dengan dua pasang sayap yang menurut Issei begitu memukau.

"Maaf sebelumnya Naruto-kun, tapi aku dan Buchou tidak pernah melihatmu di Dunia Bawah?" tanya Akeno penasaran karena tidak pernah melihat Naruto di Dunia Bawah.

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Akeno tersenyum lembut kepada Akeno dan menyebabkan Akeno kedua pipi Akeno bersemu merah, "Bisa di bilang aku sudah lama tidak ke Dunia Bawah, bisa di bilang aku sedang melakukan sebuah petualangan yang kalian tidak perlu tahu. Jika tidak ada yang perlu di tanyakan lagi aku kan pulang sekarang." kata Naruto kepada semua orang yang berada di dalam ruang klub.

"Ya, itu saja yang ingin aku tanyakan, dan mulai sekarang Naruto-kun anggota dari _'Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib'_." kata Rias dengan senyuman yang tidak biasa tunjukan kepada siapapun.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu Kiba, Issei, Koneko, Rias-chan, dan Akeno-chan. Dan satu lagi Rias-chan dan Akeno-chan rambut kalian benar-benar indah." kata Naruto yang kini menghilang dengan meninggalkan seberkas cahaya berwarna putih.

Rias dan Akeno yang mendengar ucapan Naruto mengeluarkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya karena mendengar pujian dari Naruto.

'Fufufu, kamu benar-benar menarik Naruto-kun, benar-benar pria idaman semua wanita.' batin Akeno yang masih dengan semburat merahnya di kedua pipinya.

'Terima kasih Naruto-kun, aku pastikan kau akan menjadi milikku.' batin Rias dengan kedua pipi yang sama seperti Akeno.

"Brengsek kau Naruto-senpai, berani benar menggoda Buchou dan Akeno-senpai!" kata Issei kesal karena Naruto berhasil membuat dua gadis yang menjadi primadona sekolah mengeluarkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Apa kau cemburu Ero-senpai?" tanya Koneko santai sambil meminum teh yang di sediakan Akeno tadi, "Sudah lupakan mimpimu menjadi Harem King itu, kau benar-benar mesum senpai."

"Issei tidak akan menang dengan Naruto-senpai jika ingin mencoba mendapatkan Buchou dan Akeno-senpai." kata Kiba santai dengan senyuman seperti biasanya.

Issei hanya menghela nafas panjang, bisa di bilang dirinya tidak akan menang dari segi manapun, dan akhirnya menyerah untuk mengejar Akeno dan Rias untuk di jadikan haremnya. "Aku menyadari itu Kiba, Tapi cita-citaku yang ingin menjadi Harem King suatu saat akan terwujud." kata Issei dengan mantap.

Seluruh anggota klub hanya menggelengkan kepalanya karena cita-cita nista dari Issei yang ingin membangun Harem nya sendiri. Tapi dalam lubuk hati mereka semua akan mendukung Issei karena Issei adalah keluarga baru mereka. Dan untuk Rias dan Akeno berjanji dalam diri mereka masing-masing akan berusaha mendapatkan Naruto.

**- The White Satan -**

Naruto dan Azazel kini berada di pinggir sungai sambil membakar ikan tangkapan dari Azazel dan memulai mengobrol satu sama lain layaknya seorang sahabat, tapi memang mereka bersahabat walaupun berbeda ras.

"Jadi apa yang kau temukan di sana?" tanya Azazel yang membalikan ikan di atas bara api.

"Benar katamu, ada yang menarik disana. Salah satu murid disana memegang _'Sacred Gear'_ **Welsh Dragon Ddraig**, tapi sayang dia mesum seperti dirimu." jawab Naruto yang melakukan hal yang sama seperti Azazel yang memutar-mutar Ikan bakarnya di bara api.

Azazel hanya tersenyum kemudian bertanya kembali, "Ada lagi?"

"Tampaknya aku jatuh cinta dengan Rias Gremory dan Akeno Himejima." kata Naruto yang mengangkat ikan bakarnya yang sudah matang.

Detik berikutnya tertawa lepas karena sahabatnya bisa juga jatuh cinta, dan jatuh cintanya tidak main-main, jatuh cinta pada adik sahabat lamanya dan anak dari Baraqiel. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan jatuh cinta dengan Gremory dan Himejima itu." kata Azazel yang masih tertawa lepas.

"Jangan tertawa Baka-Datenshi, semua ini salahmu!" kata Naruto sedikit kesal menerima permintaan sahabatnya untuk sekolah di Kuoh Academy.

"Baiklah, baiklah tapi aku yakin Lucifer dan Baraqiel akan setuju dengan hubunganmu dengan mereka." kata Azazel yang mengangkat ikannya yang sudah matang, "Bagaimana kalau aku mengajarkan padamu menjadi laki-laki sejati untuk menaklukan hati wanita." lanjutnya menawarkan diri menjadi guru privat bagi Naruto.

"Tidak terima kasih, aku bisa sendiri." kata Naruto yang sedang memakan ikan bakarnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Apa ada lagi yang kau temukan di sana?" tanya Azazel yang memakan ikan bakarnya.

"Tampaknya dugaan mu benar, ada Malaikat Jatuh yang tidak mematuhi aturan mu. Tapi sayang aku tidak sempat membunuhnya." kata Naruto yang masih setia memakan ikan bakarnya.

"Jadi begitu ya, sepertinya memang ada yang bermain-main di belakangku." kata Azazel sambil memakan ikan bakarnya.

"Jadi apa tindakan mu?" tanya Naruto.

"Biarkan saja, bukan kah ada kamu yang akan membunuh mereka." jawab Azazel santai.

"Ya aku akan membunuh mereka jika mereka berani menyentuh Rias, Akeno atau budaknya." kata Naruto dengan santai. "Dan kalau terjadi apa-apa dan sampai menimbulkan perang besar lagi kau adalah orang pertama yang akan aku cari Azazel." lanjutnya penuh penekanan yang di ikuti hawa membunuh yang pekat dari tubuhnya kemudian mereda kembali.

Azazel hanya bisa menelan ludahnya karena merasakan hawa membunuh dari sahabatnya, bisa di bilang Naruto lebih kuat setelah pertarungan dirinya dan Naruto 70 tahun yang lalu dengan di tandainya dua pasang sayap berwarna putih di punggung Naruto yang saat ini tidak di keluarkan. Karena menurut Azazel, Naruto sudah melampaui para Great Satan yang memimpin Dunia Bawah dari wilayah para Iblis.

Azazel tahu watak Naruto, dia tidak akan diam apabila keluarga atau sahabatnya di sakiti, tapi dia paling tidak bisa diam apabila terjadi perang dan akan mengejar orang yang telah menimbulkan perang tersebut.

"Tenang saja sobat, aku berani jamin itu." kata Azazel tersenyum melihat sahabatnya sangat peduli dengan namanya ketenangan dan kedamaian. Seperti apa yang di inginkan dirinya.

"Baguslah, dan maaf soal tadi aku sempat mengancam mu sobat." kata Naruto menyesal dan tersenyum kepada sahabat dari kalangan Malaikat Jatuh.

"Santai saja, aku juga sama sepertimu, sudah lelah dengan situasi ini, sewaktu-waktu bisa saja memuncak kembali, dan para Malaikat Jatuh banyak yang haus akan pertarungan. Makanya aku minta tolong padamu membereskan mereka, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab semuanya. Dan aku pastikan tidak akan terjadi _'Great War 2'_." kata Azazel melanjutkan memakan ikan bakarnya.

Mereka berdua pun melanjutkan memakan ikan bakarnya dan mengobrol sesuatu yang tidak penting, dan sesekali Azazel mengajarkan cara mendapatkan wanita yang menjadi incaran Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Terima Kasih yang sudah baca Fiction ini, sebagai reader yang baik sebaiknya tinggalkan jejak di kolom Review.**

**.**

**.**

**Keterangan :**

**- Holy Arrow** : Serangan anak panah cahaya berwarna putih yang di lepaskan dari busur cahaya milik Naruto yang merupakan salah satu dari Light of Destruction.

**- Light Spear** : Serangan yang biasa di pakai oleh Malaikat atau Malaikat Jatuh kepada semua makhluk hidup dan juga merupakan racun bagi para Iblis.


	2. Chapter 2: Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet

**Title : The White Satan**

**Rated : M**

**Pairing : Naruto x Rias x Akeno**

**Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, Romance (Maybe), and Supernatural**

**Disclaimed : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto and High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Summary : Naruto Uzumaki salah satu dari 72 Pillar pergi dari Dunia Bawah karena ingin mencari ketenangan, tapi apa jadinya kalau Naruto Uzumaki terlibat dengan yang namanya cinta dan pertempuran baru yang akan di hadapinya.**

**Warning : Abal, Gaje, OC, OOC, Typo (Maybe), Lemon, Lime, Rape, and Etc**

A/N : Cerita ini murni Fiction, bila ada salah-salah mohon di maafkan, karena memang ini hasil imajinasi saya sendiri. Dan Maaf kalau ceritanya jelek, karena ini Fiction Crossover pertama saya.

**.**

**.**

Tanya Jawab :

Q: Siapa musuh terkuatnya?

A: Hehehe. Rahasia yang jelas musuhnya OC.

Q: Pairnya ganti harem aja?

A: Maaf ya gan mungkin yang harem hanya Issei, Naruto cukup Rias dan Akeno saja.

Q: Apa Naruto tidak memberi tahu bahwa dia teman lama Sirzechs?

A: Nanti mereka tahu kok. Santai saja.

Q: Ada Lemon nya gak?

A: Ada, tapi masih lama kyknya.

Q: Kapan fict lainnya update?

A: Santai saja, pasti saya update semua kok.

Q: Apa nanti Naruto lawan Ophis?

A: Hahaha, rahasia donk.

Segitu dulu tanya jawabnya. Untuk Pairnya tetap Naruto x Rias x Akeno dan untuk Issei pairnya Issei x Koneko x Asia x Ravel dan mungkin Issei bisa nambah, tapi Naruto tetap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet! **

Sudah dua hari Naruto bergabung dengan _'Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib'_, sedangkan Issei sudah membagikan selebaran kontrak kepada semua orang apabila mereka membutuhkan kontrak dengan para Iblis.

Akhirnya Issei pun mendapatkan kontrak yang seharusnya di berikan kepada Koneko, tapi Koneko sedang sibuk dengan kontrak lain, akhirnya Issei yang di suruh mengambil alih kontrak tersebut. Tapi sayang saat memasuki lingkaran sihir Issei tidak bisa berpindah tempat langsung kepada orang yang melakukan kontrak.

Akhirnya Issei menuju tempat orang yang melakukan kontrak dengan menggunakan sepeda dan itu membuat Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak, sedangkan yang lain hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja.

"Sialan, Iblis macam apa aku ini, sihir berpindah tempat saja tidak bisa. Benar-benar penuh rintangan untuk menjadi Harem King." kata Issei dengan mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat agar sampai.

Issei pun sampai di tempat yang di tuju, tapi sayang orang yang melakukan kontrak tidak percaya bahwa Issei Iblis karena biasanya Iblis akan datang dengan lingkaran sihir. Dengan sedikit memohon akhirnya sang pemanggil Iblis mengijinkan masuk, bukannya mendapatkan kontrak mereka berdua malah berdebat mengenai Dragon Ball, sungguh ironis memang tapi sebagai gantinya sang pemanggil akan melakukan kontrak pada kesempatan berikutnya.

Kini Issei berjalan dengan menuntun sepeda untuk kembali ke _'Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib'_ tapi di tengah jalan Issei merasakan sesuatu yang berbahaya karena insting Iblisnya yang memperingatkan. Tiba-tiba dari kegelapan keluarlah laki-laki mengenakan kemeja berwarna hitam kemudian berkata.

"Wah tidak ku sangka ada Iblis yang tersesat." kata orang tersebut.

Issei yang mengetahui ada bahaya segera berlari menjauh dari orang tersebut, tapi sayang orang tersebut mengeluarkan sepasang sayap berbulu berwarna hitam dan mengejar Issei. Kini Malaikat Jatuh yang mengejar Issei sudah berada di depannya.

"Mau kemana kau Iblis yang tersesat." kata orang tersebut lalu membuat _**[Light Spear]**_ dan meleparkannya ke arah Issei.

Issei yang kaget mencoba menghindari _**[Light Spear]**_, akhirnya Issei bisa menghindari _**[Light Spear]**_ tersebut.

"Sial kalau begini terus aku bisa mati." kata Issei terengah-engah karena Issei merupakan Iblis pemula, jadi wajar saja staminanya langsung terkuras habis. 'Sialan, aku butuh kekuatan saat ini.' batin Issei kemudian mengangkat tangan kirinya ke udara.

"Kau hebat juga Iblis yang tersesat bisa menghidari seranganku." kata sosok itu kemudian membuat kembali _**[Light Spear]**_ dan bersiap menyerang kembali Issei.

"Aku butuh kekuatan!" teriak Issei kemudian tangan kirinya bersinar dan berubah menjadi sebuah sarung tangan berukiran naga berwarna merah dengan di sertai sayap berwarna hitam di punggungnya kemudian melompat ke arah Malaikat Jatuh tersebut dan menghantam wajahnya.

_**[Boost!]**_

Hantaman Issei mengenai tepat wajah sang Malaikat Jatuh tersebut hingga jatuh, _**[Light Spear]**_ yang di buat pun hilang akibat serangan Issei.

"Kukuku ini menarik, ternyata kau punya Sacred Gear." kata sang Malaikat Jatuh terbang lagi dan kembali membuat _**[Light Spear]**_ lalu bersiap meleparkannya ke arah Issei yang sudah berada di bawah karena Issei adalah Iblis pemula yang masih perlu banyak belajar. "Senang bisa melawanmu, namaku Dohnaseek, ingat itu baik-baik karena aku adalah orang yang akan membunuhmu." katanya kemudian lalu melempar _**[Light Spear]**_ ke arah Issei.

'Aghh! Sial aku tidak bisa berdiri.' batin Issei yang pasrah menerima serangan _**[Light Spear]**_ dari Dohnaseek.

Serangan _**[Light Spear]**_ mengenai perut Issei dengan tepat, Issei pun memegang _**[Light Spear]**_ tersebut dan mencabutnya, 'Sial apakah ini akhir hidupku, bahkan aku belum pernah meremas Oppai secara langsung dan juga impian ku menjadi Harem King pupus sudah.' batin Issei yang kini sudah hampir kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Hohoho menarik, kamu benar-benar menarik, biasanya para Iblis lain langsung tewas ketika terkena serangan ku. Tapi kali ini ku pastikan bahwa kau akan mati." kata Dohnaseek kemudian membuat kembali _**[Light Spear]**_ dan melemparnya ke arah Issei.

Issei yang kehabisan tenaga dan mengalami luka pun pasrah menerima ajalnya, tapi sebelum _**[Light Spear]**_ mengenai Issei, sebuah seberkas cahaya putih muncul di hadapan Issei dan memperlihatkan sosok pemuda berambut kuning jabrik dengan poni memutupi mata kanannya, pemuda tersebut adalah Naruto, Naruto pun menangkap _**[Light Spear]**_ yang di lempar oleh Dohnaseek dan meremasnya hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Issei, "Kerja bagus Issei, dari sini biar aku yang menghabisinya." kata Naruto yang melihat sarung tangan berukiran naga berwarna merah di tangan kiri Issei yang sedikit kemudian menghilang bersama Issei yang akan hilang kesadarannya.

"Naruto-senpai." kata Issei melihat siapa yang menolongnya dan detik kemudian Issei ambruk di tanah karena hilang kesadarannya.

"Hohoho muncul sang pengganggu." kata Dohnaseek yang melihat Naruto berada di bawahnya.

"Bersiaplah aku berbeda dari Issei." kata Naruto yang menjulurkan tangan kirinya ke depan dan keluarlah _**[Holy Bow]**_ di tangan kiri Naruto, detik kemudian Naruto menghilang dari hadapan sang Malaikat Jatuh dan berada di atasnya lalu menembakan _**[Holy Arrow] **_dari _**[Holy Bow] **_miliknya.

Serangan Naruto tepat mengenai kepala sang Malaikat Jatuh tersebut. Malaikat Jatuh tersebut hanya bisa berteriak kemudian hancur meninggalkan bulu-bulu hitam akibat serangan dari Naruto. Naruto pun kini sudah berpindah kembali di depan Issei dan mengobatinya kemudian membawanya ke ruangan _'Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib'_.

Kini Naruto berada di ruangan _'Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib'_ dengan membawa Issei di pundaknya kemudian menaruhnya di kursi, Rias yang melihat budaknya pingsan sedikit cemas, begitu juga dengan yang lain terutama Koneko yang merasa bersalah pada Issei karena memberikan kontrak tersebut. Koneko pun membawa Issei masuk ke dalam lingkaran sihir untuk membawa Issei pulang kerumah dan akan menyalurkan energi Iblisnya kepada Issei, karena Rias sang Buchou tampaknya telah berjanji bahwa yang boleh melihat tubuhnya hanya Naruto seorang.

Naruto pun menceritakan semua detail kejadiannya dari Issei yang sudah bisa mengeluarkan _'Sacred Gear'_ miliknya, dan itu membuat Rias bangga bahwa budaknya mengalami kemajuan yang cukup pesat. Naruto pun pamit untuk pulang ke apartemen miliknya.

**- The White Satan -**

Pagi hari yang cerah Naruto membuka matanya dari tidur lelapnya, tapi nampaknya ada yang berbeda pagi ini, dilihatnya sepasang tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan juga ada sesuatu yang kenyal menempel di belakang punggungnya, Naruto sekarang dalam keadaan telanjang tanpa mengenakan busana sama sekali.

Naruto tahu siapa yang memeluknya dan dengan lembut menggeser kedua tangan tersebut dan bangun dari tidurnya kemudian duduk di pinggir kasur dan memandang orang yang memeluknya, dan ternyata orang yang memeluknya adalah Rias Gremory salah satu wanita yang buat Naruto jatuh hati padanya sedang tertidur dalam keadaan tanpa busana, dan memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh yang indah.

Di belainya rambut indah Rias yang mengingatkan akan ibunya dan tersenyum kecil saat Rias menggeliat, Naruto pun menarik tangannya kembali karena Rias tampaknya sudah ingin bangun dari tidurnya.

"Eghh." desah Rias yang bangun dari tidurnya kemudian melihat sepasang mata yang indah milik Naruto karena rambut yang menutupi poni Naruto tidak menutupinya lagi. Naruto pun tersenyum melihat Rias sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ohayou Rias-chan." sapa Naruto dengan tersenyum lembut ke arah Rias.

Rias yang melihat Naruto tersenyum pun bersemu merah di kedua pipinya. "Ohayou Naruto-kun." sapa balik Rias yang kini duduk di atas kasur milik Naruto.

"Kenapa kau ada disini Rias-chan?" tanya Naruto berdiri kemudian memakai celana boxernya yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Tadi malam aku tidak bisa tidur Naruto-kun, jadinya aku kesini tadi malam." jawab Rias yang bangun dari kasur dan memperlihatkan semua bentuk tubuhnya yang indah. Beruntung Naruto bisa menahan gejolak birahinya kalau tidak? Rias sudah Naruto serang saat ini juga. Rias pun memakai celana dalamnya yang berwarna hitam yang sudah tersusun rapih di atas meja milik Naruto.

"Dengan memeluk tubuh ku tanpa busana?" tanya Naruto yang kini sudah bersiap-siap menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya.

"Ya, tubuhmu hangat Naruto-kun dan membuat aku ingin memeluknya." kata Rias yang kini sedang memakai bra hitam miliknya, "Bisa kau tolong kaitkan Naruto-kun." katanya kemudian meminta tolong Naruto untuk mengaitkan bra hitamnya. Naruto pun berjalan mendekati Rias dan mengaitkan bra hitam miliknya.

"Kau tahu Rias, rambut dan tubuhmu begitu indah di mataku." kata Naruto yang sudah mengaitkan bra milik Rias dan memeluk Rias dari belakang dan menyesapi setiap aroma tubuh Rias yang bagai candu bagi Naruto. Naruto pun melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya, "Kurasa aku jatuh cinta padamu Rias, dan jangan lupa kita harus ke rumah Issei agar tidak terjadi keributan setelah aku selesai mandi." katanya kemudian menutup pintu kamar mandi dan mulai membersihkan tubuhnya.

Rias yang mendengar ucapan Naruto pun mengeluarkan semburat merah dan segera memakai semua pakaian sekolah miliknya, "Aku pun demikian Naruto-kun, aku juga jatuh cinta padamu." gumam Rias pelan.

Di dalam kamar mandi Naruto pun mengutuk kebodohan dirinya yang tidak bisa menahan untuk memuji maha karya indah semua yang ada dalam diri Rias Gremory, 'Demi para leluhur Iblis, jika Azazel tahu ini, dia pasti akan tertawa terbahak-bahak.' batinnya sambil membersihkan badan.

Naruto dan Rias pun sudah bersiap-siap dan menuju rumah Issei yang terletak di sebelah apartemen yang lumayan besar milik Naruto, Rias sudah memanipulasi otak kedua orang tua Issei yang melihat anaknya berduaan dengan seorang gadis dalam kondisi tanpa busana.

Naruto, Rias, Koneko, dan Issei melangkahkan kakinya menuju sekolah dalam benak Issei masih terpatri kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

**Flashback ON**

Di kediaman Hyoudou terlihat di sebuah kamar, jam otaku berbunyi di dalam kamar tersebut _'Bangun atau aku akan membunuhmu! Bangun jika kamu tidak ingin di bunuh! Bangun-'_. Sebuah tangan pun mematikan suara dari jam otaku tersebut.

"Huah, mimpi yang sangat buruk tadi malam." kata sosok tersebut atau kita sebut saja Issei Hyoudou.

Issei pun bangun dari tidurnya dan terkejut ketika dia tidak mengenakan busana sama sekali. "Huaa kenapa aku telanjang, dimana celana ku." kata Issei terkejut kemudian mencari celana miliknya dengan membuka selimut di sebelahnya dan detik kemudian Issei terkejut hingga dirinya jatuh dari kasur.

Issei pun terkejut siapa yang berada di sebelahnya, yang lebih terkejut lagi dia tidak mengenakan pakaian sama sekali. "Koneko, Koneko-chan!" kata Issei yang melihat Koneko dalam kondisi tanpa busana.

Issei memandangi tubuh Koneko yang tanpa busana, bisa di bilang tubuh Koneko mungil dan indah di mata Issei, dan juga merupakan tipe idaman Issei. Issei menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengingat kejadian yang menurutnya bersejarah itu, di lihat Koneko menggeliat dan membuka matanya.

"Sudah pagi ya?" kata Koneko kemudian duduk dan merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas untuk merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Huaa, Oppai!" kata Issei kaget melihat Oppai Koneko yang menurut Issei indah, sedangkan Koneko kini menatap Issei dengan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Ohayou Issei-senpai." sapa Koneko dengan senyuman yang menurut Issei menambah daya tarik Koneko yang biasanya judes kepada dirinya.

"U-um, kenapa Koneko-chan bisa ada disini?" tanya Issei yang kini melihat Koneko tersenyum manis ke arah Issei.

Detik kemudian Issei langsung menutup kejantanannya yang sudah sedikit bangun dengan selimut yang berada di dekatnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara datang dan mengarah ke arah kamar Issei.

"Issei bangun! Nanti kamu terlambat ke sekolah! Issei!" kata suara tersebut atau lebih tepatnya Ibu dari Issei Hyoudou yang melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar anaknya.

Issei yang mendengar suara Ibunya panik dan segera berkata, "Aku sudah bangun! Aku akan segera turun! Jadi tunggu!" kata Issei yang mulai panik, sementara Koneko hanya tersenyum kecil ke arah Issei yang panik.

"Cepat! Jangan lakukan ini setiap pagi!" kata sang Ibu yang semakin mendekat ke arah kamar anaknya.

"Sudah ku bilang ibu tidak usah naik!" kata Issei yang kini berputar-putar dengan selimut menutupi kejantanannya. Sedangkan Koneko masih tersenyum lembut ke arah Issei yang menurut Koneko lucu.

"Issei cepat bangun sekarang!" kata sang Ibu yang kini sudah berada di depan kamar Issei.

"Koneko-chan, untuk sekarang begini!" kata Issei yang menerjang Koneko dan mencoba menutupi tubuh Koneko dengan selimut, tapi sayang hanya bagian bawahnya saja yang tertutup selimut, sedangkan bagian atasnya masih memperlihatkan Oppai yang sangat indah.

Pintu pun di buka oleh Ibu Issei, "Issei cepat bangun sekarang!" kata Ibu Issei yang sudah membuka pintunya.

Sementara Issei dan Koneko, atau lebih tepatnya Issei mematung melihat Ibunya, sedangkan Koneko tersenyum kepada Ibu Issei.

"Ohayou." sapa Koneko dengan senyuman kepada Ibu Issei.

"Ohayou. B-Bersiap-siaplah dan cepat turun." kata Ibu Issei yang terkejut kemudian menutup pintunya, detik kemudian sang Ibu berteriak. "Otou-san!"

Sang ayah yang mendengar teriakan istrinya segara menyahut. "Okaa-san! A-Apa yang terjadi?! Apa dia bermanstrubasi dengan majalah porno lagi?!" tanya sang ayah karena kebiasaan buruk Issei yang suka bermanstrubasi.

Issei yang mendengar ucapan ayahnya hanya menghela nafas dan bangkit dari atas tubuh Koneko.

"Seorang perempuan cantik di kamar Issei!" kata Ibu Issei menjerit histeris.

"Tenang Okaa-san! Apa?! Apa mereka melakukan hubungan seksual!" kata sang ayah.

"Apa! Hubungan seksual?! Tidak!" kata sang Ibu semakin histeris.

Begitulah kira-kira yang yang terjadi di kediaman Hyuodou, Koneko pun meminta maaf pada Issei, karena dirinya Issei jadi terluka akibat serangan Malaikat Jatuh, Koneko juga menjelaskan bahwa yang menolong Issei adalah Naruto-senpai, dan untuk Koneko berada di kamar Issei karena menyalurkan energi Iblisnya untuk membuat Issei lebih baik walaupun sudah di obati oleh Naruto. Dan Koneko juga bilang kalau dirinya masih perawan dan hanya memeluk Issei saja, Issei pun bersyukur bahwa tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Issei juga bilang bahwa ini bukan salah Koneko, jadi Koneko tidak perlu merasa bersalah, Issei pun tersenyum lembut kepada Koneko, dan membuat Koneko mengeluarkan semburat merah karena senyuman dari Issei.

**Flashback OFF**

Keadaan Issei di sekolah pun semakin buruk, dengan datang bersama Naruto Uzumaki, Rias Gremory, Koneko Toujou. Banyak yang menyoraki _'Kyaa Naruto-oniisama cocok sekali dengan Rias-Oneesama'_ dan juga _'Kyaaa Koneko-chan jangan dekat-dekat si mesum Issei'_. Naruto pun berpamitan dan menuju kelas, sedangkan Rias menuju ke ruang _'Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib'_ untuk membersihkan badan karena tidak sempat. Begitu juga Koneko yang berpamitan untuk menuju ruang kelasnya.

"Bangsat kau Issei!" kata seseorang yang di ketahui bernama Matsuda memukul kepala Issei sehingga Issei menabrak salah satu tiang beton di sekolah. "Kau mengkhianati teman-temanmu di dalam aliansi pecundang." katanya kemudian.

"Tenanglah Matsuda." kata salah satu temannya yang di ketahui bernama Motohama.

"Motohama!" kata Matsuda sedikit sedih karena karena Issei datang ke sekolah bersama Naruto, Rias, dan juga Koneko.

"Pertama, kami mau dengar apa yang terjadi Issei?" tanya Matohama yang membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Apa yang terjadi kemarin setelah kami meninggalkanmu?" tanyanya lagi sambil menunjuk Issei yang masih setia di tiang beton sekolah.

"Matsuda, Motohama." kata Issei sedikit mendramatisir keadaan.

"Apa Issei?!" kata Matsuda sedikit berteriak.

"Apa kalian pernah melihat Oppai sungguhan." kata Issei yang melirik Matsuda dan Motohama dengan tatapan mengejek. Karena Issei benar-benar melihat Oppai milik Koneko yang menurut Issei benar-benar indah.

"NANI?!" kata Matsuda dan Motohama syok atas ucapan dari Issei.

Issei pun bangun dari tempatnya dan memandang Matsuda dan Motohama kemudian berkata, "Kalian tahu Oppai sungguhan benar-benar indah." kata Issei yang sedikit mendramatisir keadaan.

"Bangsat kau Issei!" teriak Matsuda dan Motohama bersamaan.

Sementara Issei hanya tersenyum mesum mengingat kejadian yang bersejarah itu dan akan menyimpannya selalu untuk di jadikan kenangan dalam hidupnya kemudian mengepalkan tangan kanannya, 'Cita-cita ku menjadi Harem King mempunyai kemajuan yang cukup pesat.' batin Issei dengan air mata bahagia di dalam pikirannya.

**- The White Satan -**

Rias kini berada di dalam ruangan _'Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib'_ bersama Akeno sang _'Queen'_ milik Rias. Rias pun melepas semua pakaiannya dan berjalan menuju shower yang biasa dia pakai untuk mandi, sementara Akeno menunggu Rias dan menyerahkan pakaian milik Rias setelah Rias selesai mandi.

"Ara, ara Buchou mencuri start tadi malam." kata Akeno tersenyum kepada Rias yang kini sedang memakai pakaiannya.

"Maaf ya Akeno, aku mencuri start terlebih dahulu." kata Rias tersenyum kepada Akeno, karena Rias tahu Akeno juga sama menyukai Naruto atau lebih tepatnya mencintai Naruto. Walaupun baru bertemu beberapa hari cinta Akeno kepada Naruto terus bertambah. Begitu juga cintanya Rias kepada Naruto yang semakin bertumbuh setiap harinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, tapi aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan Naruto-kun, walau akhirnya aku hanya akan jadi yang kedua dalam hati Naruto." kata Akeno dengan percaya diri bahwa Naruto juga mencintai dirinya, karena Naruto sering kali memuji dirinya dan Rias.

Rias tersenyum mendengar ucapan Akeno kemudian berkata, "Kalau harus berbagi denganmu aku rela Akeno. Karena aku yakin Naruto mencintai kita berdua dengan hati yang sama." kata Rias yang sudah mengenakan pakaian lengkap sekolahnya.

"Terima kasih Buchou." kata Akeno tersenyum manis.

"Sama-sama Akeno." kata Rias dengan senyuman manis yang hampir sama dengan Akeno.

Waktu menunjukan pelajaran sudah berakhir, kini Naruto, Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Issei dan juga Koneko berada di dalam ruangan _'Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib'_.

"Ano, Naruto-senpai terima kasih atas pertolongannya kemarin." kata Issei mulai membuka suaranya dan berterima kasih karena Naruto menolongnya.

"Tidak masalah Issei, bukan kah sesama teman kita harus saling tolong menolong." kata Naruto menyesap teh yang di sediakan Akeno. "Akeno-chan teh buatan mu benar-benar enak." katanya kemudian sambil memuji teh buatan Akeno yang benar-benar enak.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya Naruto-kun." kata Akeno tersenyum manis kepada Naruto.

Begitu pula dengan Naruto, Naruto pun membalas senyuman Akeno tidak kalah menawan dan membuat semburat merah di kedua pipi Akeno dan Rias yang melihatnya.

"Issei, bisa kau tunjukan Sacred Gear milikmu seperti kemarin yang kau lakukan." kata Naruto yang penasaran dengan _'Sacred Gear' _milik Issei.

"Baik Naruto-senpai." kata Issei kemudian mengepalkan tangan kirinya, "Aktifkan Sacred Gear." Tangan kiri Issei pun kini bercahaya dan di selimuti cahaya kemudian muncul sarung tangan berukiran naga di tangan kiri Issei.

Rias yang melihat Issei bisa mengaktifkan _'Sacred Gear'_ miliknya tersenyum bangga karena budaknya selangkah lebih maju dari hari sebelumnya, sementara Koneko yang melihat Issei mengaktifkan _'Sacred Gear' _miliknya hanya mengeluarkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya karena menurut Koneko, Issei terlihat gagah dan tampan dengan _'Sacred Gear'_ miliknya.

Sedangkan Kiba dan Akeno hanya tersenyum melihat temannya bisa mengeluarkan _'Sacred Gear'_. Untuk Naruto sendiri tampaknya mengetahui fungsi dari _'Sacred Gear'_ milik Issei.

"Menarik Issei, Sacred Gear milik mu adalah Twice Critical." kata Naruto yang sudah mengobservasi 'Sacred Gear' milik Issei.

"Twice Critical?" tanya Issei bingung dari perkataan Naruto dan menontaktifkan _'Sacred Gear' _miliknya.

"Ya, Sacred Gear yang sering di sebut juga _**Boosted Gear**_. Sacred Gear dimana pemiliknya bisa menggandakan kekuatan untuk sementara." kata Naruto menjawab pertanyaan dari Issei.

"Jadi Sacred Gear milik ku hanya bisa menggandakan kekuatan saja." kata Issei lemas karena _'Sacred Gear' _miliknya tidak ada kegunaan lainnya.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Issei hanya tertawa kecil dan membuat Issei mendeath glare Naruto karena menertawakan _'Sacred Gear' _miliknya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan Naruto-senpai?" tanya Issei kesal karena Naruto menertawakan dirinya.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja perlu kau tahu Issei, Sacred Gear milikmu sekarang masih tertidur, dan yang aku katakan tadi hanyalah permulaannya saja, kau belum melihat bentuk akhir dari Sacred Gear milikmu." kata Naruto yang sudah berhenti tertawa dan melanjutkan perkataannya, "Dan perlu kau tahu Sacred Gear milikmu adalah satu dari tiga belas _Longinus_, atau bisa di sebut juga satu dari tiga belas senjata yang bisa membunuh Tuhan, itu yang aku tahu."

Issei yang mendengar itu syok karena _'Sacred Gear' _yang di miliknya bisa membunuh Tuhan sekali pun kemudian pandangannya beralih ke arah sang Buchou untuk membenarkan perkataan Naruto. Rias hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti bahwa Issei meminta membenarkan perkataan Naruto.

"Dan untuk itu, aku yang akan melatihmu agar bisa mencapai bentuk akhir dari Sacred Gear milikmu." kata Naruto tersenyum kepada Issei layaknya kakak yang tersenyum kepada adiknya.

Rias dan semua budaknya termasuk Issei tersenyum senang karena Naruto mau melatih Issei menggunakan _'Sacred Gear'_ miliknya.

"Tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat ini, karena aku masih ada urusan penting yang harus aku selesaikan terlebih dahulu." kata Naruto menyesap kembali teh yang di buat Akeno.

Issei pun hanya mendesah, karena mengira Naruto akan segera melatihnya, tapi sebuah tepukan di pundak Issei membuat Issei menoleh pada Kiba yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Tenang saja Issei, Naruto-senpai akan melatihmu jika waktunya telah datang, dan sebelum waktu itu datang kamu harus mempelajari lebih dalam cara hidup sebagai Iblis." kata Kiba memberikan semangat pada Issei karena Issei yang tiba-tiba langsung mentalnya langsung menurun.

"Terima kasih Kiba, aku pastikan jika waktunya telah datang aku telah siap dengan latihan yang di berikan Naruto-senpai." kata Issei yang mentalnya naik kembali sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya ke atas dan berkata kembali. "Dan mimpiku menjadi _'Harem King'_ selangkah lebih maju."

Semua yang ada di ruang _'Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib' _hanya tersenyum melihat mimpi nista dari temannya yang bernama Issei Hyoudou.

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun, jika waktunya tiba aku serahkan Issei berlatih di bawah bimbinganmu." kata Rias tersenyum karena Naruto mau membantu salah satu budaknya yang berharga.

"Tentu saja Rias-chan, karena kalian adalah teman-temanku, terutama Rias-chan dan Akeno-chan, kalian berdua adalah orang yang berharga bagiku saat ini." kata Naruto tersenyum kepada Rias dan Akeno.

Rias dan Akeno yang mendengar ucapan Naruto mengeluarkan semburat merah di kedua pipi mereka masing-masing.

'Fufufu, ternyata aku berharga bagi hidup Naruto-kun.' batin Akeno yang kini tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

'Tentu Naruto-kun, kamu juga adalah orang yang berharga bagiku juga, terlebih lagi aku mencintaimu.' batin Rias yang kini tersenyum lembut ke arah Naruto.

Kini Issei mendapat pekerjaan lagi membagikan selebaran kontrak, sementara Naruto berpamitan kepada seluruh penghuni _'Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib'_ dan tidak lupa memuji rambut Rias dan Akeno yang menyebabkan mereka berdua mengeluarkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Dan seperti biasa Naruto akan ke tempat dimana sahabatnya yang dari fraksi Malaikat Jatuh yang sedang memancing, siapa lagi kalau bukan Azazel.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued **

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih bagi yang sudah review, follow, dan favorite fiction saya ini, dan bagi silent reader saya juga mengucapkan banyak terima kasih, tapi alangkah baiknya meninggalkan jejak di kolom review yang bisa membangun saya dalam membuat fiction ini lebih baik lagi. Dan satu lagi saya adalah laki-laki bukan perempuan. Hehehe sering di sangka perempuan karena nama Pen namenya. Untuk lupa password coba ke lost password dan masukan email yang di pakai buat ID fanfictionnya lalu ke e-mailnya untuk melakukan reset password. Nanti ada petunjuk-petunjuknya fi e-mail tersebut. Selamat mencoba.**

**.**

**.**

**Keterangan :**

**- Holy Bow** : Sebuah senjata yang tercipta dari cahaya yang di buat oleh Naruto untuk melepaskan _Holy Arrow_ kepada targetnya.


End file.
